chronikenderunterweltfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Blutmond (Kapitel)
"Blutmond" ist das zweite Kapitel von City of Ashes. Zusammenfassung Jace geht in die Bar Blutmond, um sich dort mit einem Rudel Werwölfe anzulegen, doch eigentlich will er nur zu Luke. Da Jace sich trotzdem weigert, zu reden, ruft Luke Clary an. Sie erfahren, dass Maryse Jace aus dem Institut gewiesen hat. Luke bietet ihm an, vorübergehend bei ihm zu wohnen, vorher wollen sie aber noch einmal mit Maryse reden. Inhalt Maia Maia wurde lange Zeit von ihrem sehr gutaussehenden, aber sadistischen Bruder Daniel gequält, bis dieser bei einem Autounfall starb. Ein Jahr später lernte sie Jordan kennen, der ebenfalls sehr gut aussah, und beide wurden ein Paar. Nach ein paar Monaten veränderte er sich allerdings und begann sie zu schlagen. Maia versuchte ihm klar zu machen, dass sie eine Trennung wollte. Am gleichen Abend, als sie dafür sorgte, dass er sie mit einem anderen sah, wurde sie von einem Werwolf angefallen und gebissen. Da er ihr etwas zugeflüstert hatte, wusste sie, dass es Jordan war, doch er zog kurz danach fort und sie sah ihn nie wieder. Beim nächsten Vollmond wurde sie selbst zu einem Werwolf. Sie lief von Zuhause weg und schloss sich einem Wolfsrudel an, das mehrere Anführer hatte, bis schließlich Luke kam. Durch ihre Erlebnisse hatte sie begonnen, allen gutaussehenden Jungs sofort zu misstrauen, so dass sie Jace schon im ersten Moment nicht leiden kann, als er ins Blutmond kommt, eine Werwolfbar. Im ersten Moment hat sie sogar das Gefühl, dass ihr toter Bruder im Raum steht. Durch das Geraune im Raum erfährt sie, dass der Junge ein Schattenjäger ist. Jace beachtet niemanden und bestellt einfach nur einen Whiskey. Er fängt schließlich an, beleidigend über die Werwölfe zu reden und Bat beginnt, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Maia versucht, Bat zurück zu halten, doch Jace flüstert ihm etwas zu, was dazu führt, dass Bat ihn angreift. Bevor es wirklich zu einer Schlägerei kommen kann wird Bat vom Barkeeper hinaus gebracht. Jace lässt sich von all dem nicht beeindrucken und will auch nicht gehen, so dass Freaky Pete ihm einen neuen Drink gibt. Doch dann kommt Bat plötzlich blutüberströmt wieder hinein und sagt, dass es einen Überfall gab und draußen in der Gasse ein totes Kind liegt. Alle rennen hinaus, nur Jace bleibt sitzen. Bat berichtet, was er gesehen hat und eine Werwölfin vermutet, dass es Vampire waren. Bat geht zu Jace, der sich jedoch nicht beeindrucken lässt und nur weiter über Schattenwesen herzieht. Freaky Pete sagt, dass Jace etwas tun soll, da es ein Werwolfjunge war, der getötet wurde, doch Jace will davon nichts wissen. Er bleibt weiterhin ablehnend und beleidigend. Bat fragt, ob Jace wirklich nichts tun will und dieser bestätigt das. Pete fragt, ob das die Einstellung des rates eine Woche nach Unterzeichnung des Abkommens ist und Jace bestätigt auch dass. Er wird erneut beleidigend und Bat greift ihn an, doch Jace springt auf die Theke. Daraufhin stürzt sich das ganze Rudel auf ihn. Jace lacht während dem Kampf die ganze Zeit. Dann betritt Luke die Bar und sofort wird es ruhig. Er fragt, ob Jace nur gekommen ist um zu streiten. Freaky Pete sagt, dass Jace erklärt hatte, der Rat würde sich nicht für den Tod eines Werwolfs interessieren, doch Luke sagt, dass Jace nicht für den Rat sprechen würde. Dann erklärt er, dass er Bescheid weiß über die Situation mit Maryse. Jace stimmt zu, in Ruhe mit ihm zu reden. Clary Clary und Simon sind in der Stadt unterwegs auf der Suche nach Jace, haben ihn jedoch noch nicht finden können. Luke ruft an und berichtet, dass Jace bei ihm ist und sich mit einem Rudel angelegt hat. Clary fragt sich, warum er so etwas tut, weiß aber auch, dass es eben Jaces Art ist. Luke bittet sie, zu kommen und Jace zur Vernunft zu bringen. Simon ist unzufrieden, dass Clary sofort wieder zu Jace rennen will, doch sie sagt, dass er ihr Bruder ist und sie zu ihm muss. Sie bittet Simon aber, mitzukommen. Als sie im Blutmond ankommen, berichtet Luke kurz, was vorgefallen ist und sagt, dass Jace nicht mit ihm reden will und er deshalb Clary angerufen hat. Jace ist im Büro der Bar eingesperrt und Luke lässt Clary in den Raum. Als die Tür sich öffnet, wirft er einen Bleistift, der in der Wand stecken bleibt. Clary mustert Jace und sieht, wie abgespannt er aussieht. Jace wirft Simon aus dem Raum, da er ihn nicht sehen will. Dann erzählt er, dass Maryse ihn aus dem Institut geworfen hat und er dort nicht mehr willkommen ist, weil sie glaubt, er würde mit Valentin zusammen arbeiten. Da Jace nicht geflohen ist denkt Maryse, er könnte ein Spion sein. Luke sagt, dass Maryse vermutlich einfach gekränkt ist, weil Valentin sie damals sehr verletzte und sie nicht will, dass sein Sohn das gleiche tut. Clary bittet ihn, noch mal mit ihr zu reden und sich auszusprechen. Jace weigert sich und will jetzt allein leben, doch Luke sagt, dass er noch nicht erwachsen ist und kein Gehalt vom Rat beziehen kann. Jace wird wütend und sagt, dass er sich in der Irdischen Welt einen Job suchen will, doch Clary sagt, dass er auch dafür zu jung ist. Jace gesteht verzweifelt, dass er Maryse einfach nicht sagen kann, dass er Valentin hast, weil er das nicht tut und Luke sagt, dass es ihm auch so ging. Clary wird klar, dass Jace nur deswegen in der Bar ist, weil er wusste, dass Luke ihn verstehen würde. Sie fragt, ob Maryse ihn wirklich raus geworfen hat, und Jace erklärt, sie hätte gesagt, dass er erstmal eine Weile wo anders wohnen soll. Luke schlägt vor, bei ihm einzuziehen, was Clary unruhig macht, da sie dann zusammen wohnen würden. Jace stimmt zu und sieht dabei zu Clary und sie merkt, dass es ihm genauso geht wie ihr. Luke sagt, dass Jace trotzdem noch mal ins Institut gehen sollte, um mit Maryse zu reden, und Jace ist auch damit einverstanden, will aber, dass Luke ihn begleitet. Simon Simon wartet nachdenklich vor dem Büro. Eigentlich hat sein Tag gut begonnen, vor allem da er endlich Clary geküsst hatte, wie er es schon immer wollte. Doch jetzt fühlt er sich schrecklich, weil sie im Raum mit Jace ist. Er war immer sicher, dass sie irgendwann erkennen würde, dass er und sie zusammen gehören, bis Jace auftauchte. Er erinnert sich, wie sie Jace angesehen hat, als er ihn zum ersten mal traf. Nachdem klar geworden war, dass Clary und Jace Geschwister sind, war Simon hoffnungsvoll gewesen, doch jetzt ist er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er wirklich Glück hat. Maia kommt auf ihn zu und sie beginnen sich zu unterhalten. Beide stellen fest, dass sie Jace für ein Arschloch halten. Maia erzählt ihm ein bisschen was über Werwölfe. Als Maia sagt, dass Simon als Irdischer ziemlich gut bescheid weiß, fährt er sie verbittert an, sie ist aber nicht beeindruckt. Schließlich sagt sie, dass Magnus Bane da ist, um sich um die verletzten Werwölfe zu kümmern und dass Simon Luke Bescheid geben soll. Simon hat Maia erzählt, dass Clary wohl die einzige ist, die Jace noch zur Ruhe bringen kann und sie sagt jetzt, dass es süß ist, dass er seine Schwester so liebt. Personen Schattenjäger * Jace Wayland * Clary Fray Erwähnt * Maryse Lightwood * Robert Lightwood * Hodge Starkweather Schattenwesen * Maia Roberts - als Maia * Bat * Freaky Pete * Amabel * Luke Garroway - als Luke Erwähnt * Jordan Kyle * Kito - Leiter des New Yorker Rudels * Veronique - Kitos Nachfolgerin * Gabriel - Veroniques Nachfolger * Joseph * Magnus Bane Irdische * Simon Lewis Erwähnt * Daniel Roberts - als Daniel * Eric Hillchurch - als Eric * Matt * Kirk Orte * Blutmond - Werwolfbar Kategorie:City of Ashes (Kapitel) Kategorie:Kapitel